Yeah
by Kyoko12744
Summary: All of the people in konoah have been turned into animals! What happened? How did it happen? Why did it happen? r&r please
1. Chapter 1

WooHoo! Mkay. New story. Well, kind of. It is actually all of the naruto characters get turned into an animal that works with them. This page will have the basic characters on it and you guys will have to give me ideas for the others. I need help on this one! Wow!! Mkay. Now here is that list I promised you.

-Naurto/Red fox

-Sakura/? (This is one I need help on)

-Sasuke/Black wolf

-Hinata/Genet

-Kiba/grey wolf

-Shino/Um… I was gunna say a bat, but tell me what you think…

-Ino/Uh… maybe a horse (?) Another I need help with…

-Shikamaru/ Can't think of a strong yet lazy animal that I like that would work with him…

-Choji/I CAN'T THINK!!

And now for the jonin:

-Kakashi/Help…

-Kureni/Don't know…

-Asuma/… dunno… I can't do any of these Jonin!! cries

K. All of these I need help on. Give me a review with your idea's and I will consider them. All of the jutsus still exist… they are just done by… well, animals.


	2. Just another lil opening

I just got an idea. I think that Sakura and Ino could both be cats, seeing as how they are both a lot alike and they both fight a lot. Oh yeah. Thanks everyone who submitted an idea, and I still need a few more. Who thinks that I should include Gaara, Kankuro and Temari in this? I think I should, but that would be three more people I would have to come up with an animal for… If I do, I think Gaara would be a fennec fox, Kankouro a type of spider and Temari a large bird. Tell me what you think. I really want to get started on this but I still have no idea where I'm going to go with it... XD Oh well.


	3. Finally

Anyway. Here is the final list… well. Mostly final.

Kakashi: German shepherd

Naurto: Red Fox

Sakura: Cat (just a white cat is all)

Sasuke: Black Wolf

Kureni: Rabbit

Hinata: Genet or a serval

Kiba: Grey wolf

Shino: Fruit Bat

Asuma: Koala bear

Shikamaru: White Tailed Deer Buck

Choji: Panda Bear

Ino: A yellow tabby

Gaara: Fennec fox

Temari: Golden eagle

Kankuro: Large tarantula

Yeah. What do you guys think about these? I think that these work and that I am going to be starting the story really soon. So thank you all that gave me your opinion and I hope you all enjoy this story.


	4. It begins

Long black tipped paws stretch out in front of a boy… no. A fox, followed by a large yawn, his fangs gleaming in the early morning sunlight. "Where am I?.." He asked himself looking around sleepily. "I know I'm in the village… but something's… different…" He said as he stood up and walked out of his home. "Woah! Why am I walking on four legs?" he asked another question to himself.

"I asked myself the same question Naruto." A beautiful white feline said as she walked up to the fox and sat down. "It seems you've been changed into an animal as well."

"But, why, Sakura? Why did this happen?" He asked louder than he needed to, catching the attention of a black wolf sleeping in a shadow of a house. He stood and wandered over to the two and sat down, a red and white pattern was worked into the fur on his back.

"Naruto? Sakura?" He asked the two, a confused look spread across his face. "Ok. In all reality… I don't care." He mumbled, he just didn't want to look stupid in front of them. He stood and began to wander deeper into the village, seeing if this had affected anyone else. Apparently it had when he heard a very happy howl coming from one direction. He trotted towards it to see a grey wolf rolling on the ground, a tiny puppy on top of him. Sasuke, the black wolf… if you couldn't tell already… sat down and watched the two play. Kiba, the other wolf, sighed happily and gave Akamaru a small nip on the ear and stood up. He walked over to Sasuke and layed down, panting.

"So. It looks like this awesome thing… what ever it is… got more than just me." He said and smiled at Sasuke, seeming to be happy that there was now another canine in the village. Akamaru walked over and jumped on Kiba's back then began pulling on his ear with his tiny puppy fangs, causing Kiba to roll over and go back to playing with his small friend. Sasuke shook his head and trotted back over to Naruto and Sakura. His chest heaved with a sigh as he sat down again.

"It wasn't just us that this got, apparently. I just found Kiba. He seems to love this." He said, not really caring if Naruto was listening or not. "I don't see why though. I hate looking like this…" He mumbled more to himself than the other two.

"What's going on though?!" Naruto yelled, standing up and jumping around a bit, becoming restless listening to Sasuke talk.

"Shut up Naruto… No one here knows what's going on. Just relax and hope everything goes back to nor-" her sentence cut off when a soft purr was heard from the alley a little ways away. A golden tabby stepped out and began to walk quickly towards the trio. Sakura twitched somewhat, as she realized who it was almost immediately. "I see it got you too Ino.." Sakura said, a slight growl escaping with her words.

Another purr slid out as Ino began. "Obviously." She grinned. "And I'm still prettier than you are." She said, becoming amused as she noticed the fur along Sakura's spine stand up in a silent rage. Sasuke and Naruto sitting beside the two felines, listening to them.. well, at least Sasuke was. Naruto was probably thinking about ramen or where he was gonna stick his next "Believe it!"

Sorry this took so long. I was trying to find out how to start it… eheh…


End file.
